


54321,

by Amorlauren



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorlauren/pseuds/Amorlauren
Summary: The team was caught by Galra forces and they're coming to take Adam. The galra know they can use Shiros weakness against him, but Adam knows there's a way out.





	54321,

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first times writting. So yeah its not the best. Also ! If you would like to make this super sad, you can listen to 5,4,3,2,1 (Murder Song) by Aurora.

Shiro struggled against his shackles. The cell he was in had dim purple lighting. He threw himself toward Adam again. Bruises were showing on his face and the sputter of blood coming from his leg seemed to be creating a pool blood.  
Shrio stretched his legs and tried to grab on Adam, to be with him one more time, before they took him. Adam stirred and Shiro let out a sob. He was okay.  
Adam's glasses were dangling off of his face. His perfectly pressed uniform was torn, faded, and burned. It was covered in blood thanks to the shot that had pierced his abdomen. He was in handcuffs and thrown against the opposite wall.  
"Shiro," Adam coughed out.  
"Don't waste your energy. Can you come over here?"  
Adam nodded. He slowly made his way across the cell. Shiro had watched in horror, trying to help as much as he could while chained to the floor, as Adam made a trail of more blood. Once he was close enough, Shiro put pressure on the wound.  
Adam coughed, "Well, I mean this certainly was an adventure."  
"Adam,"  
"Takashi,"  
Shiro couldn't stop the blood. He didn't know when, but he had started crying. The only noise was the pit-pat of his tears. A hand came to rest on his cheek. Slowly, Adam wipped away his tears and leaned forward and pressed his forehead agaisnt Shiro's.  
"I shouldn't have brought you on this mission, Adam."  
"You couldn't have stopped me from coming."  
"I should've stayed on Earth the first time around."  
"There is nothing you wouldn't do, Takashi. You had no control over the things that happened."  
"I should've saved you. I never should've left."  
"You're not responsible for everyone."  
"I messed up. You should be the one crying," Shiro said, still fussing over Adam.  
"You never messed up. You're human."  
"I'm sorry I left you. I don't deserve you after all the things I've done."  
Adam frowned, "Takashi, I will never regret any time we had. I will never regret falling helplessly in love with you, again and again. I won't ever leave your side, Takashi. I love you."  
Shiro closed his eyes as he tightened his grip on Adam.  
"They'll take you," Shiro told him, "They'll take you and make your pain so much worse and then they will kill you harshly"  
Adam leaned and kissed Shiro. Before he stopped, he put something into Shiro's hand. A revolver. Shiro pulled away in shock.  
"No."  
"You have to, Takashi."  
"Never!"  
"The rest of the team is captured, dead, or injured. You said it. The galra will take me soon and then they'll take you again."  
"I said no."  
Adam grabbed Shiro's hand and brought the revolver up to his own head. Shiro was shaking violently as they sat there, together, with tears running down their faces. Adam cocked the gun and pulled his hand down. He smiled at Shiro one more time.  
"I love you Takashi."  
He closed his eyes and Shiro sat frozen.  
Then he heard the thundering foot steps of galra soldiers.  
5,  
Their voices were like nails on a chalkboard to Shiro.  
4,  
Shiro could here the banging and rattles of the other prisoners.  
3,  
The screams of people could be heard in the distance.  
2,  
Keys to the cell rattled along with the beeping of the keypad.  
1,  
The airlock made a woosh as the door slid open.  
Bang.

Adam fell forward into Shiro's lap. Shiro cried and cried as he held on to his love. Haggar's ruined face scowled as she ordered Adam to be taken away, thrown into space, without a second thought.  
Shiro sat and screamed  
And screamed  
And screamed....


End file.
